Crisis
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Vegeta sufre una de las crisis más grandes de su vida, decide dejar de pelear después del Torneo de Cell, tendrá que encontrar un camino hacia la luz.


**CRISIS**

Casi habían pasado 2 años desde lo ocurrido con Cell. Las vidas de los Z senshi habían cambiado diametralmente. Krilyn se había casado con 18, la androide que a pesar de tratarlo tan mal, de alguna forma se había ganado el amor del noble guerrero. Yamcha se había convertido en todo un Play Boy, retirado de las batallas que tanto lo habían apasionado alguna vez, se regocijaba en su nueva vida. Milk había dado a luz a un niño, el segundo hijo de Gokú que no alcanzó a conocer. Parecía que todos eran felices.

Pero en la Corporación Cápsula, no era así, la vida entre Vegeta y Bulma se había vuelto un infierno.

Hacia meses que no hacían el amor, es más, casi no dormían en el mismo cuarto. Bulma sorprendió varias veces a Vegeta durmiendo en otro cuarto, además, se iba por semanas enteras a quién sabe donde, antes Bulma sabía que iba a entrenar, pero ahora, ni siquiera eso, pues desde el torneo de Cell, había dejado de lado la lucha, desde ese tiempo, Vegeta estaba cada vez más deprimido, y era un muro impenetrable en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Bulma se sentía desesperada ante esta situación, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ayudarlo. Una noche en la que Bulma decidió no ir a la fiesta de uno de los socios de la Corporación, a pesar de que ya lo había anunciado, coincidió con Vegeta, que se sorprendió un poco al verla, estaban los dos en un silencio incómodo, Bulma se preparaba para dormir.

- pensé que ibas a ir... a algún lado- comentó con tono indiferente el guerrero

-no, decidí no ir, no tengo ganas, además, la niñera de Trunks no pudo venir hoy- le explicó y siguieron otros segundos de silencio Bulma estaba frente al espejo, peinándose y untándose cremas, vio por el reflejo que Vegeta se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón, con esa mirada de devastación que lo acompañaba permanentemente desde la muerte de Gokú, tragó saliva y salió con él, percibió cierto hastío por parte de él. Bulma se le acercó y él se apartó discretamente, se sentó en el barandal

-es... una bonita noche ¿no? –quizo Bulma aligerar el ambiente. Vegeta gruñó, ni siquiera volteó a ver el cielo, su mirada estaba perdida muy lejos de ahí- eh... Vegeta... necesitamos hablar

-...luego...-

-pero...-

-ahora no- sin siquiera mirarla, brincó del balcón y la dejó sola

-ya ni siquiera quiere pelear conmigo...- respiró hondo mientras apretaba las manos. Fue a ver cómo estaba Trunks, ese angelito que en el día era todo un diablo, dormía placidamente, junto a los juguetes que su abuelo le había hecho. Acarició su carita y lo besó, Trunks frunció el cejo y siguió durmiendo, Bulma sonrió- Trunks... tan parecido y tan diferente... -luego regresó a su cuarto y se metió en su cama, se tapó hasta la cara con las cobijas y se durmió con la tristeza arrullándola.

Unas horas antes del amanecer, Vegeta llegó a la Corporación, entró por otro lado pues quería dormir sólo, pasó de largo la habitación de Bulma y luego la de su hijo

-papá... -Vegeta se dio vuelta, ahí estaba el niño con sus tres añitos, tallándose los ojos con sus manitas, despeinado y como si lo hubiera estado esperando

-¿que haces despierto? -le preguntó con indiferencia

-es que... hay un monsto en mi cama -Vegeta resopló fastidiado

-eso no existe, vete a dormir -se metió en un cuarto y cerró la puerta

-si, papá- obedeció el pequeño contento. Vegeta le echó un vistazo a la habitación, estaba lista para las visitas, pero tan vacía, contrastaba con su corazón. Apagó la luz y se quedó parado sin hacer nada, tratando de no pensar, de pronto, la puerta se abrió violentamente, era Trunks que estaba pálido del susto y respiraba con dificultad

-¿que...?-

-monsto, monsto...-

-sh, te dije que eso no existe- Trunks asintió frenéticamente

- si, pero él no lo sabe...-

-agh... ya vete a dormir, no deberías estar despierto -Vegeta se metió a la cama. De pronto, sintió movimiento en la piecera, alzó la cabeza y vio que Trunks trataba de subir, con algo de esfuerzo lo logró -¿que haces?- preguntó molesto

-es que aquí no hay monstos-

-¿como sabes? -Trunks se asombró por la pregunta-

-pus por que tu estás aquí -dijo como si fuera lo más lógico. Vegeta frunció el ceño, sorprendido. Trunks gateó hasta la cabecera y se metió entre las sábanas, Vegeta lo iba a impedir, pero el niño se tapó hasta la cabeza, como su madre y se quedó dormido. Vegeta se resignó e intentó inútilmente dormir, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración del niño (que hasta hablaba dormido), y su propio corazón, ojalá dejara de latir tan dolorosamente.

Los despertaron los gritos de Bulma. Que buscaba frenética a su hijo, entró en la habitación donde estaban, su primera reacción fue de confusión por ver ahí a Vegeta, luego vio el bultito bajo las sábanas, su confusión se tornó sorpresa, miró a Vegeta, luego a Trunks, luego a Vegeta él le esquivó la mirada.

-Vegeta- susurró la mujer conmovida al comprender la situación. Él no dijo nada, salió de la cama y los dejó a los dos en esa habitación, Bulma lo siguió, en su cuarto Vegeta se metió al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Bulma entró

-Vegeta, nunca habías tenido un gesto tan...-

-yo no hice nada- la interrumpió en forma cortante -él fue a donde yo estaba-

-tiene nada de malo ser un buen padre Vegeta, lo que hiciste fue muy tierno-

-ya te dije que no hice nada- subió el tono de voz -Ahora sal por que voy a bañarme- Bulma se confundió un segundo por la respuesta tan dura que le dio. Pero enseguida reaccionó y lo tomó de la mano antes de que se metiera a la regadera, dispuesta a darle un beso, pero antes de que lo lograra, Vegeta se apartó y se soltó la mano

-déjame en paz ¿por que diablos me atosigas tanto?- Bulma sintió una punzada de dolor y coraje, tragó saliva, y salió del baño sin mirar a Vegeta.

Durante el desayuno, Bulma no le hizo caso en lo más mínimo a Vegeta, solo le sirvió a sus padres y a Trunks, Vegeta tuvo que servirse él mismo. Trunks no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, al menos eso era lo que los adultos pensaban, por que la tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo en la Corporación.

-…y tonces, le dije "Ah, monsto, vas a ver cómo va a venir mi papá a romperte la..."-

-¡Trunks!-

-..."tompota" mamá.-

-¿y que más?- preguntó la mamá de Bulma muy emocionada con el relato

-se asustó mucho, y se escondió- terminó triunfante el niño. la Sra. y el Dr. Brief rieron bastante, aunque Bulma estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Vegeta se estaba meciendo en una silla, viendo sin interés el jardín de la casa, Bulma lo miró, le dolía mucho su actitud hacia ella. De pronto, se le vino a la mente una escena que ocurrió hacía algunos años, antes de que Trunks naciera.

* * *

Bulma estaba preparando la cena, sus padres no estaban, Vegeta esperaba, justo como ahora, meciéndose en aquella silla, mirando el jardín donde estaba su nave que ya no utilizaba, más que para entrenar. Había alcanzado el nivel de SS que tanto anhelaba y él y Bulma apenas iniciaban su vida en pajera, se sentía cierta tranquilidad en el corazón de Vegeta. Qué lejos se veía todo aquello.

-no te impacientes, Vegeta, ya casi termino -dijo Bulma mientras hacía la cena. Vegeta la miró, dejó de mecerse y agarró un trozo de carne cruda, la lanzó al aire y con un pequeño rayo de energía, la asó- ¡wow! oye, tu si sabes cómo ahorrar tiempo -dijo sorprendida- Vegeta sonrió. Un rato después cenaron, fue una cena exquisita, íntima, perfecta.

-¿quieres postre?- preguntó la mujer

-no me gustan las fresas- respondió viendo el plato de fresas con crema que había en la mesa

-no me refería a ese tipo de postre- sonrió pícaramente. Vegeta, al entender lo que quería decir, abrió un poco los ojos. Bulma tomó el tazón de las fresas y se acercó peligrosamente al saiyajin-

-¿no te gustan las fresas? es que no las has comido a mi manera-

-¿ah si¿y que tiene de especial tu forma de comer?- Bulma se sentó en sus piernas, tomó una fresa, y la chupó de la punta, sin dejar de ver a Vegeta fijamente, luego le dio un pequeño mordisco. Vegeta no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Bulma pasó la fresa por sus labios y luego por los de él, que se comió el resto de la fruta. Se besaron apasionadamente, Bulma jugando todavía, cortó de un tajo ese beso y se paró

-tengo que lavar los trastes –dijo de pronto, provocando un gruñido en él, se paró de la silla y fue hacia ella, la abrazó de la cintura por atrás, y le besó el cuello, apretándola contra sí. Bulma suspiró, acarició los brazos y las manos del saiyajin, tan varoniles y seductoras que comenzaban a subir su falda. Bulma se volteó, abrazó con fuerza a Vegeta. Repitieron el beso apasionado y fogoso. Vegeta lentamente desabotonó la blusa de Bulma.

-Ve-Vegeta... ¿que tal si llegan mis papás?- preguntó mientras le quitaba la camisa

-que bien, así les enseñamos cómo se hace, tal vez ya hasta se les olvidó- Bulma rió. Fue una noche inolvidable.

* * *

-¡Bulma!¡BULMAAA! -despertó de golpe ante los gritos de sus padres

-ay¿que, que pasa?- se molestó por la interrupción de ese bello recuerdo

-los tallarines, querida, se te están quemando –le advirtió amorosamente la Sra. Briefs, Bulma brincó y apagó la lumbre

-ah, caray ja, ja, ja ¿pues en que estabas pensando hija? -Bulma se sonrojó un poco. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta la estaba observando por que ella lo había estado viendo a él mientras recordaba. Trunks y sus padres reían de lo sucedido. Muy disgustada, Bulma sacó al patio la olla que sacaba mucho humo, de pronto, Vegeta salió dispuesto a irse otra vez.

-sabes que tenemos que hablar, no puedes evadirme para siempre –le dijo seriamente antes de que él huyera. Vegeta de espaldas a ella, torció la boca -hay algo importante que debo decirte...-

-después-

-pero es que...- Vegeta resopló fastidiado por su insistencia y comenzó a levitar -¡Está bien!- le gritó enojada -¡no eres necesario, sé que siempre puedo contar con mis amigos!- Vegeta se fue volando sin hacerle caso

Regresó unos días después en la madrugada, Bulma que no podía dormir tomaba un vaso con leche en la cocina, con la luz apagada, como no lo esperaba, se asustó cuando vio una sombra aterrizando en la casa, por poco y escupe la leche. Pensó que Vegeta se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí... siempre la detectaba por su ki, por lo que le costaba mucho trabajo sorprenderlo o esconderse de él. Mientras Vegeta pasaba de largo sin advertir su presencia, y mientras Bulma seguía tomando su leche, recordó el día en el que había logrado pegarle un susto.

* * *

Apenas el día anterior, había regresado de su exitoso viaje al espacio (exitoso ya casi al final). Se estaba bañando, Bulma se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa interior y la camisa de Vegeta. Luego muy sigilosamente se metió al baño, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Casi no se veía nada por el vapor. Aguantándose la risa, se escondió entre las toallas, escuchó cuando dejó de correr el agua, luego se abrió la puerta corrediza y vio los pies de Vegeta acercándose a ella. Saltó de pronto. Vegeta se sorprendió y... expulsó su ki, todo salió volando y la casa tembló cuando se convirtió en super saiyajin, afortunadamente reaccionó rápido y agarró a Bulma antes de que saliera volando. Al disiparse el polvo, se miraron a los ojos, Bulma estaba con la cara que justamente quería que pusiera Vegeta. Él le preguntó molesto que por qué había hecho eso, si sabía que todavía no podía controlar bien su poder, Bulma lo que hizo fue reírse a carcajadas y le pasó la toalla que buscaba "es que te ves tan bien con cabello dorado" rió

* * *

Sonrió en la obscura cocina. Cuando despertó de su recuerdo, volvió a la realidad y su sonrisa se borró. Dejó su vaso en el fregadero y regresó a su cuarto, Vegeta estaba bañándose así que Bulma decidió acostarse y leer un libro. Cuando el saiyajin salió del baño, no le dirigió la palabra, se dedicó a secarse el cabello, Bulma se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, al salir vio a Vegeta en el balcón, como era su costumbre.

-Vegeta hace frío ¿por que no te metes? -la miró de reojo, y luego se volteó para verla mejor. La observó de pies a cabeza, el camisón de seda azul que llevaba no ocultaba su bello cuerpo, su piel tersa y suave. Por un instante, sintió el impulso de quitarle el camisón y hacerle el amor, de contarle de una vez por todas lo que pasaba, qué era lo que lo atormentaba, pero no hizo nada, solo siguió contemplándola. Bulma al no obtener respuesta se dirigió resignada al tocador y comenzó a untarse crema en las piernas. Vegeta tragó saliva, no podía dejar de verla. Se acercó a ella, pero cuando la tuvo cerca, Bulma alzó la cara y lo vio a los ojos, Vegeta desvió su camino y se acostó en la cama, aunque no quería dormir a su lado.

-buenas noches –deseo la mujer, siempre hacía lo mismo aunque sabía que Vegeta no le iba a responder. Un rato después, Bulma apagó la luz y se acostó, en la oscuridad, Vegeta gruñó.

-odio que te pongas esos perfumes- dijo molesto

-...antes te gustaba- contestó con rencor. Los dos tuvieron el mismo recuerdo...

* * *

Era una noche muy parecida a aquella, había mucho frío, Vegeta llegó de repente, entró por el balcón y asustó sin querer a Bulma que apenas llegaba de trabajar. Habían tenido una pelea muy fuerte y no se hablaban, Vegeta fue por agua a la cocina y cuando regresó, Bulma ya se había cambiado, como hacía tanto frío, se puso una pijama muy gruesa. Se estaba peinando pero lo vio de reojo, no le dijo nada, aún estaba muy enojada. El silencio que reinaba era abrumador.

Vegeta se acostó y enseguida quedó dormido, Bulma apagó la luz para no molestarlo y entró al baño donde se desmaquilló con una loción que su mamá le había regalado.

-espero que ese tonto de Vegeta se dé cuenta de que no estoy triste por que se le olvidó mi cumpleaños- pensaba la científica. Se acostó con esos pensamientos, y le dio la espalda a Vegeta. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Vegeta la despertó

-¿que demonios te pusiste? -preguntó como con fastidio

-loción- le contestó de mala gana. Vegeta gruñó, pasó otro rato más y Bulma otra vez estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Vegeta la volvió a despertar.

-es demasiado fuerte-

-ay, Vegeta, si no vas a decir nada bueno, cállate y déjame dormir -le dijo exasperada. Reinó el silencio por otro rato. Bulma comenzó a soñar que caminaba junto a Goku y Yamcha (y obviamente Puar) por un campo lleno de flores hermosas, buscando una Esfera del Dragón.

-oigan... ya tengo que ir a ver cómo está Trunks -dijo Bulma, notó que Goku tenía 12 años y Yamcha 16 más o menos, ella era la única con su edad actual.

-ay, Bulma, no me digas que ya no le quieres pedir a Shen Long que a Vegeta no se le olvide tu cumpleaños. Despertó de pronto, se dio cuenta de que, aparte de que tenía la boca abierta, Vegeta estaba diciendo algo, lo único que entendió fue "...oliendo así"

-¿así cómo?- preguntó molesta, ya estaba muy irritada con esas interrupciones

-ya te dije cómo- contestó también enojado -no te lo voy a repetir- Bulma se sentó en la cama y le gritó

-mira Vegeta, no te escuché nada por que ya estaba dormida y soñando. Si crees que tengo que escuchar siempre tus insultos estás muy equivocado- se cruzó de brazos

-¿ya terminaste de gritar?-

-ya- entonces Vegeta con una mano la jaló hacia él y la besó

-dije que tu aroma me volvía loco- le dijo cuando, quién sabe cómo, Bulma terminó encima de él, cara a cara. Bulma estaba sorprendida -pero que no conseguirías que te rogara oliendo así-

-ah...- susurró, luego la volvió a besar, mientras ella, inocentemente, lo cubría con sus piernas.

* * *

-no debo vivir de los recuerdos- Se dijo a sí misma. Podía oír la respiración de Vegeta, sabía que no estaba dormido.

-creo que los dos sabemos lo qué hay que hacer- comentó

-¿qué hay que hacer?-

-vamos, Vegeta, sé que lo deseas y no voy a detenerte-

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó con sinceridad. Bulma suspiró, se incorporó y prendió la lámpara. Buscó la mirada de los ojos negros del saiyajin

-tenemos que separarnos- Vegeta frunció más el ceño, confundido -creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Yo sinceramente ya no soporto esta situación- él también se incorporó en la cama, estaba muy serio y sorprendido por aquella declaración. Bulma se paró de la cama- Está más que claro que nunca me vas a querer-

-...tu sabes que...- Bulma lo interrumpió

-ya sé, ya sé y ¿acaso no te acepté tal y como eres? Pero ahora encima de no sentir nada por mi, no me soportas, te molesta todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, mis palabras, mi presencia... hasta mi olor. Siento... siento que te doy asco- le confesó con un nudo en la garganta -Además...- se volvió de pronto, viendo directamente a los ojos a Vegeta, sintiendo mucho coraje -...¿sabes por qué terminé con Yamcha?- le preguntó cortando su otra frase

-si-

-por que me fue infiel... y desde que corté con él, me prometí a mi misma que no iba a permitir que nadie me volviera a humillar así-

-¿y a qué viene ese sermón?-

-¿como que a qué, Vegeta? no te hagas el que no entiende. Ya sé que tu... que tu- tomó aire y mucha fuerza para acabar la frase con energía -tu tienes a otra mujer-

-¿otra... otra mujer?- su sorpresa parecía auténtica. A Bulma se le quebró la voz

-si, ya no lo ocultes-

-¿y por qué piensas eso?- preguntó al no saber qué decir

-en primer lugar hace meses que no me tocas- le reclamó -y como dices tú "yo no te voy a estar rogando". Además te vas semanas enteras y no es para entrenar. Dejaste lo único que te importaba, lo único que te apasionaba- Vegeta bajó la mirada y se alejó más de Bulma -¿ves? cada vez que quiero hablar contigo te alejas más de mi-

-deja de decir tonterías-

-¡no estoy diciendo tonterías!- gritó, pero enseguida se calmó -Mejor ve a empacar tus cosas- Vegeta volteó a verla, y se miraron a los ojos largo rato, hasta que Bulma rompió el silencio-Nunca pensé que tú, precisamente tú, me hiciera esto- sin poderlo evitar, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Vegeta sin decir nada, comenzó a guardar sus cosas, no eran muchas, así que no se tardó. Otra vez guardaron silencio. Bulma para disimular, salió al balcón y esperó hasta que se pudiera tranquilizar, luego entró

-esto es absurdo- dijo mas para sí que para Bulma -escúchame mujer- comenzó enérgico, hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire -No te engaño con nadie- Bulma levantó la cara, sorprendida

-¿no me...?- se interrumpió, aunque le alegraba lo que acababa de decir, le pareció muy extraña la frase. Vegeta nunca decía algo que implicara que fueran pareja. En todo caso, hubiera dicho que no tenía otra mujer, pero... Vegeta negó con la cabeza. Bulma no quería desconfiar de él, pero Yamcha le había jurado muchas veces lo mismo. Sin embargo, Vegeta no era Yamcha. Para estar más segura, Bulma se acercó al saiyajin y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, si, seguían siendo tan profundos como Bulma recordaba, pero faltaba algo, algo que antes le sobraban, era... era vida, pasión... ya no había brillo en aquel negro profundo, ahora se percibía un triste vacío. Y sin embargo, eran honestos, sus facciones no admitían mentiras, no ocultaban nada, Bulma sonrió tímidamente

-es verdad- Vegeta se apartó de ella, incómodo -entonces... ¿que sucede?- Vegeta no contestó, Bulma tuvo que sacar conclusiones ella misma, y cuando a su mente llegó una respuesta, su rostro se llenó de horror -¿te-te doy... asco?-

-no me das asco, no seas tonta- Vegeta nunca había sido bueno hablando, mucho menos diciendo lo que sentía. Bulma comenzó a sentir desesperación

-¿entonces por qué demonios actúas así?-

-no... no entiendes nada... nada-

-pues no, lo he intentado todo para acercarme a ti, pero tienes puesto un muro que no me deja- la mujer tomó valor y se acercó hasta tomar su mano, enseguida, Vegeta se apartó. Bulma se sintió profundamente ofendida por ese rechazo. Vegeta se dio cuenta, pero seguía sin decir nada, volvió al balcón

-eres... eres cruel con las personas que te amamos- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando escoger a Vegeta si debía marcharse o no. Bulma no pudo más, se sentó al otro lado de la puerta, dejando salir por fin el llanto que había estado conteniendo.

Vegeta miró al cielo, estaba repleto de estrellas que competían con furia por brillar una más que la otra. Inconscientemente, pensó en el nombre de cada una, los sabía de memoria, y también sabía cuáles faltaban, por que él un día estuvo ahí, destruyendo y matando a sus habitantes, sin piedad alguna. Él había sido el mejor guerrero, el único destinado a gobernar a toda una raza y probablemente al universo también.

¿Entonces por qué estaba ahí¿Que hacía en aquel balcón tratando de no escupir las palabras que lo desgarraban por dentro?

Estaba solo, pero eso no lo molestaba, siempre había estado solo, lo que realmente importaba, y lo que lo sorprendía y angustiaba, era que esta vez se sentía solo. Suspiró profundamente-

-debería dejar toda esta porquería. Si, al diablo todo, ya dejé de lado la lucha... todo esto no es nada para mí ja- rió con amargura, alzó el vuelo en dirección al espacio, se convirtió en Super Saiyajin para volar más rápido, como si quisiera que el viento helado que lastimaba la piel, se llevara toda su frustración -Todo esto es tu culpa, Kakarotto- musitó con todo el odio que sentía. Unos minutos después, salió de la atmósfera de La Tierra, podía hacerlo, sobrevivir en el espacio, por que era un saiyajin bien entrenado.

De su pantalón sacó una cápsula y la abrió, de ahí salió, aún no acababa de entender cómo, una nave espacial "Cápsula 3". Entró sin encender la luz, en el centro de la nave estaba la máquina de Gravedad, pero no pensaba utilizarla. Se sentó frente a los controles, la vista daba hacia La Tierra. Quería volar a otra dirección pero algo se lo impedía, no podía dejar de contemplarla, por más que se regañara a si mismo. Algo junto a los controles llamó su atención, era el Walkie Tokie que Bulma utilizaba para oír a Trunks

-que estupidez... ¿como llegó esto aquí?- tomó con enojo el aparato y lo arrojó con fuerza al piso, destruyéndolo.

No quería nada que le recordara esa vida, cuando llegara a algún otro planeta, destruiría la nave y así comenzaría de nuevo, nada le recordaría su pasado. Creyó sentirse bien con esa decisión, sin embargo, al intentar sonreír, no lo logró, cerró los ojos para decidir a donde ir... cualquier planeta habitable estaría bien

"_eres cruel" _le dijo una voz en su cabeza, Vegeta abrió los ojos

-si... yo soy así-

"_eres cruel con..."_

-¡basta! -no quería nada que le recordase el pasado y eso incluía la voz de Bulma y su mirada llena de tristeza y dolor

_"...con quienes te..." _-se levantó de un brinco, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos, pero volvió a su mente la cara de Bulma

"_eres cruel con quienes te amamos"_

-¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN¡SOY ASÍ POR QUE ASÍ ES COMO DEBO SER PARA...! -no encontró las palabras que seguían... ¿para ser siempre el más fuerte? Pero no lo era... habían dos personas que lo habían humillado de tal forma que no recordaba otra forma de sentirse. Maldecía el día que llegó a la Tierra¡Maltido Kakarotto¡y maldito el primer beso que le dio a Bulma y también el último! por que ahora que quería vivir sin ellos no podía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de ira, esa misma que llevaba años consumiéndolo.

Algo... algo le decía que debía rendirse.

-¡¿ante qué maldita sea! -gritó, esperando ver a ese "algo" que se lo dijo, para así poder destruirlo-

-"ANTE TI. RÍNDETE ANTE TI" -la voz salía su corazón, era él mismo quien se aconsejaba semejante idiotez.

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar por que la nave comenzó a emitir una alarma y se prendieron unos focos rojos. Vegeta echó un vistazo al radar, y supo enseguida qué era; un meteorito gigante se acercaba peligrosamente a la Tierra, no lo pensó, sólo salió de la nave, se convirtió en Super Saiyajin y se interpuso en la trayectoria del meteorito, que era el más grande que jamás hubiera visto.

Era irónico, aquel meteorito representaba todo lo que el saiyajin sentía, todo el dolor, la ira, la impotencia, toda esa roca era la humillación que sentía materializada, y él la iba a destruir.

Por un segundo cobró conciencia de que iba a salvar a la Tierra y pensó en hacerse a un lado para que el meteorito cumpliera su destino. Miró otra vez al planeta. No, allí había algo que quisiera o no, debía proteger, debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, por que él, por increíble que pareciera, había formado una familia.

Faltaba poco para que el meteorito representara una amenaza, así que se preparó, acumuló todo su poder, expulsó su ki, encogió los brazos a un costado y luego los estiró al frente, después expulsó toda su energía en un Cho Gyaric ho. La misión era difícil, pues había que frenar miles de años de movimiento en una roca gigantesca, Vegeta sudó por el esfuerzo, resintiendo la falta de aire, mientras la enorme ola de energía chocaba contra el meteorito. En segundos, el increíblemente grande cometa, voló en miles y miles de rocas más pequeñas, aunque del tamaño de montañas y salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Entonces Vegeta vio algo que lo dejó consternado, sólo la mitad del cometa estaba destruido, la otra mitad seguía avanzando hacia él peligrosamente. Se reprochó la falta de entrenamiento, le dolían el pecho y los pulmones, sabía que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo sin aire, seguramente la energía consumida disminuía su capacidad de sobrevivir en el infinito; sin embargo, volvió a reunir su energía, dispuesto a dejarla ir toda, pero algo lo interrumpió, era un trozo del meteorito que se dirigía a su nave, si la destruía tendría que volver a la Corporación Cápsula por otra y no quería a ver a Bulma por que tal vez dudaría en volver a marcharse.

Con enorme esfuerzo voló a la Cápsula 3, buscó desesperado el botón para convertirla en Hoi Poi, mientras el cometa se acercaba más y más. En el último momento encontró el botón y la comprimió, alarmado volvió a preparar la bola de energía, no había tiempo de hacer otra vez su Cho Gyaric Ho, así que sólo estiró el brazo y abrió la mano cuando el meteorito se encontraba sólo a un kilómetro de distancia, se sintió mareado y su vista se nubló, el dolor en todo el cuerpo se tornaba insoportable, pero aún así disparó su técnica más mortal, el Big Bang Attack: todo termina en el punto exacto en el que empezó.

-"yo... yo soy el Príncipe de la raza guerrera Saiyajin, un... príncipe lleno de orgullo. ¡¡Y YO NO ME RINDO ANTE NADIE!" -le gritó hasta dejar sorda a esa voz interna tan insolente. El destello de su ataque fue lo último que distinguió antes de cerrar lentamente los ojos y luego perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Vegeta no abrió los ojos, escuchaba unas voces distorsionadas, y sintió claramente como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, ya no estaba en el espacio, pero seguía sintiendo un dolor muy intenso en todo el cuerpo

-"¿Cómo está?"- preguntó alguien conocido

-"...bien"-respondió alguien más. Vegeta aún aturdido, se molestó al escucharlos ¿Donde estaba y por qué esos insectos hablaban de él?

-"¿Cómo puede sobrevivir en el espacio?"- preguntó una tercera persona. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, al principio vio todo borroso pero luego enfocó y vio a Gohan frente a él

-¿está bien señor Vegeta?- Sin contestarle, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una nave de la C.C., Yamcha piloteaba, él había preguntado por su estado de salud, le respondió Pikkoro y también estaba Krilyn, todos tenían trajes espaciales a excepción del Namekuseijin, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo roto, frunció el ceño al sentirlo, pero no se quejó

-tenga, una semilla del ermitaño- el niño, con una sonrisa inocente y preocupada, le ofreció la semilla

-déjame en paz- refunfuñó, hasta la garganta la tenía afectada por la falta de oxígeno

-deberías ser más cortés Vegeta- reclamó con su tono autoritario Pikkoro- Gohan te la ofreció de buena manera- Vegeta gruñó fastidiado, se empeñó en incorporarse hasta que lo logró, notó que Gohan lo miraba preocupado, unos momentos después se puso en pie, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared

-quítate de aquí- le dijo cansadamente al niño -no quiero tu lástima-

-oye Vegeta, nosotros sólo vinimos a ayudarte -replicó Krilyn enojado

-...no... no los necesito- tratando de aparentar que no sentía como si le arrancaran las piernas, caminó hasta la puerta, pero ésta no se abría

-la nave está descompuesta- dijo Yamcha sin dejar de manejar- los controles no responden por que una de las rocas nos golpeó muy fuerte- Vegeta se quejó exasperado y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la puerta, estaba sumamente pálido y sudando frío, además tenía heridas que sangraban abundantemente

-¿que me pasó?- se preguntó mentalmente. Pikkoro respondió a la pregunta como si la hubiera escuchado

-perdiste el conocimiento y un último trozo del meteorito te golpeó- Vegeta torció la boca

-deberías aceptar la semilla –sugirió Krylin, pero se calló al ver cómo Vegeta levantaba la cabeza y lo veía con ganas de asesinarlo, decidió que mejor miraba a otra parte

-ya casi llegamos- anunció el piloto- aunque vamos a muy poca velocidad, así que será un aterrizaje muy difícil-

-avísame cuando lleguemos a la atmósfera –Pidió Pikkoro, Yamcha asintió, minutos después le dio la señal y el Nameku arrancó la puerta y cargó la nave hasta posarla en el patio de la Corporación lo más suave que pudo, aún así Vegeta sintió como si hubiera sido un terremoto, por lo débil que estaba. Comenzaba a amanecer, pero ya se notaba que sería un día nublado y con mucho frío. Krilyn salió de la nave enseguida

-¿quiere que lo ayude a llegar a su casa señor Vegeta?- ofreció el niño con la inocencia que tanto odiaba Vegeta

-n-no-necesito... nada-de ti- su voz comenzó a temblar por el dolor y se sumaba la rabia que le provocaba que el chiquillo quisiera ayudarle, lo detestaba por que él al igual que su padre lo había humillado y encima se atrevía a preocuparse por él -d-dé-jame... sólo- Gohan lo miró con tristeza -¡y deja de compadecerte de mi!- le gritó, Gohan asustado salió de la nave, solo quedaba Yamcha que apagó la nave y se dirigió a la salida pero al llegar junto a Vegeta se hincó y le tiró una cápsula

-eres un imbécil- dijo lleno de coraje -pensabas abandonarlos ¿verdad?- Vegeta reconoció aquella cápsula como la nave que tenía en la mano

-eso... no es a-asunto tuyo-

-¡¿no es asunto mío!- apretó los puños y luego trató de tranquilizarse, entonces soltó una risa escandalosa y sarcástica -Que te quede bien claro: ya que tú no valoras a tu familia... yo sí lo haré, voy a luchar por ellos, recuperaré el amor de Bulma y la voy a alejar de tu lado, yo sí sé cómo amarla y hacerla feliz- Vegeta quería decir "has lo que quieras, no me importa", pero esas palabras no salieron de su boca, en vez de eso, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarró a Yamcha por el cuello de su playera y lo amenazó con los dientes apretados

-a-lé-jate de e-ellos Sabandija estúpida- Yamcha intentó zafarse, pero al no poder le contestó

-me intimidas, si veo una vez más llorando a Bulma por culpa tuya...- cortó la frase -un idiota, eres un verdadero idiota- se quitó la mano del saiyajin y salió de la nave, muy enojado- Vegeta quedó aún más enfurecido consigo mismo por haber dicho esas cosas. Cerró los ojos, para soportar el dolor, de pronto apareció Pikkoro

-vamonos -con sus poderes telekinéticos, levantó a Vegeta y lo hizo flotar, Vegeta trató de resistirse, pero cada vez estaba más débil, y Pikkoro no escuchaba sus quejas

-no... no quiero... la... la compasión, ni ne-cesito la... ayuda de n-nadie- dijo en un susurro

-yo no te estoy ayudando... simplemente te devuelvo el favor, no quiero deberte nada a ti-

-¿C-cual favor?-

-no te hagas el tonto, destruiste el meteorito que amenazaba a la Tierra... y nos ahorraste el esfuerzo-

-y-yo no...-

-¿y a quién le importa que no lo hayas hecho con el propósito de salvarnos?- interrumpió impaciente -lo hiciste y punto- Vegeta se quejó una vez más pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, Pikkoro lo dejó en un sillón de la sala de la C.C., desde donde pudo escuchar un gran alboroto en la cocina

-¿está bien?- preguntó Bulma alterada -voy a verlo-

-no, espera Bulma- escuchó que la detenía Yamcha, después a la voz chillona de la mamá de Bulma

-es que ha sido todo tan repentino...- decía mientras se enjugada las lágrimas. Su esposo el científico, la abrazó de los hombros cariñosamente

-no pensé que mis cálculos fallaran- el Dr. Brief estaba consternado por eso -según mis datos ese meteorito debería haber caído pasado mañana-

-Vegeta está mal herido, pero se recuperará- informó Pikkoro

-pero el señor Vegeta no quiso la semilla del ermitaño- agregó Gohan

-No entiendo todavía qué le pasó- se interrogaba Bulma

-mira- comenzó Krilyn- en el momento en el nos avisaste que el meteorito ya estaba cerca y nos diste la nave, fuimos dispuestos a destruirlo, pero apenas salíamos de la atmósfera cuando vimos como Vegeta se interponía en la trayectoria y destruía la mitad, luego un gran trozo se impactó contra nosotros y descompuso la nave, por eso tardamos mucho, mientras tanto, Vegeta acababa con el resto, pero en el último momento perdió el conocimiento y entonces lo golpeó un pedazo de roca- Bulma gimió como si ella fuera la herida

-yo pensaba que se había ido por... olvídenlo- se interrumpió de pronto -¿como supo del meteorito?- preguntó

-no lo sé Bulma... -contestó Yamcha mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada que la pudiera herir

* * *

-¿que es esto? -Vegeta ya había sentido la presencia de su hijo en la sala y ahora el pequeño lo miraba como si todo aquello fuera de lo más común, sobretodo aquello de ver a su padre mal herido para qué sirve papá?- volvió a preguntar, a Vegeta le costó enfocar bien la vista, sobre todo por que el niño le enseñaba los dedos a dos centímetros de su nariz

-¿de... de donde l-la sacaste?-

-me la dio el señor verde ¿que es papá?- siguió preguntando, empeñado en saber la respuesta

-ahora no Trunks... vete- el niño puso cara de tristeza, pero no se fue, Vegeta se dio cuenta y prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos

-¿Se come?-

-si- dijo después de un largo silencio

-¿y sabe bien?-

-no... no sabe a n-nada... Trunks vete de aquí, me estás molestando- sin embargo su malestar físico y mental no permitió que la frase sonara convincente, al menos a consideración del niño

-está bien...- se fue pero regresó enseguida, entusiasmado, Vegeta dejó escapar un gruñido -papá...- bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro -...el monsto que estaba en mi cama...-

-ya te dije... que los monstruos n-no existen-

-ah... si cierto, tengo que volvérselo a decir, a ver si ahora si me cree... bueno, ese monsto... que no existe- bajó todavía más la voz, Vegeta involuntariamente afinó el oído para escucharlo -...anda-suelto-por-la-casa-

-en-tonces, la próxima vez... que veas a e-se monstruo... -tomó aire, dispuesto a alejar de una vez por todas al molesto niño -enséñale quién m-manda... y dile que si no deja de... estar moles-tando... le voy a retorcer el cuello- Trunks rió muy bajito, pero extremadamente emocionado

-ji, ji, ji, ji lo voy a buscar ji, ji, ji- Vegeta apretó un puño mientras el niño caminaba sigilosamente por la sala, trató de tranquilizarse, cerró un momento los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, allí estaba Trunks, Vegeta se sobresaltó un poco por que no sintió su ki. El niño se puso un dedo en la boca, pidiéndole silencio y le dejó en el pecho el pequeño objeto que sostenía en la mano, una senzu cambrai -te la regalo papá, pero no le digas nada al señor verdura por que se puede enojar- sin darle tiempo para contestar, Trunks salió otra vez de puntitas hacia otra habitación. Vegeta la tomó entre los dedos y se le quedó viendo

-no pienso... comerme esta cosa- en ese momento, Pikkoro y Gohan salieron de la cocina, Gohan volteó a ver a Vegeta que desvió la mirada, Pikkoro y el niño salieron volando, después Krilyn

-pues adiós Bulma, me despides del pequeño Trunks-

-¿no quieres quedarte a desayunar Krilyn?-

-no, gracias, es que... tengo que ir con 18- dijo sonrojándose

-ah, claro, se me olvidaba que ya no tienes tiempo para los amigos desde que te casaste con No. 18- le reclamó Yamcha a su amigo

-no, no je, je... es... (ay) es...-

-no te preocupes Krilyn, Yamcha solo te está molestando- intervino Bulma ante la incomodidad de su amigo

-lo que sucede es que...- trató de ocultar una sonrisa, pero al final no la pudo contener, sus ojos se iluminaron y confesó con gran ilusión -18 está embarazada-

-¡¡embarazada!! –Gritaron Yamcha y Bulma, hasta Vegeta se sorprendió ¿las androides se pueden embarazar?

-si- comentó borracho de alegría

-este... ¡pues muchas felicidades Krilyn! Estamos muy contentos por ustedes... ¿verdad Yamcha?- Bulma le dio un codazo para que contestara y no se quedara con esa cara de tonto que había puesto

-no… digo si claro, te-te te felicito Krilyn-

-g-gracias- después de ser felicitado varias veces, se despidió y se fue volando, feliz de haber compartido las buenas noticias con sus amigos, aunque no esperaba que lo tomaran tan bien. Los padres de Bulma se prepararon para salir a desayunar a algún lado; así que en la casa solo quedaban Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, que estaba persiguiendo a los animales de su abuelito

-eh... Bulma ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pidió Yamcha mirando de reojo a Vegeta, que no puso muy buena cara

-claro, solo espera un momento- fue hacia Vegeta y se hincó para estar a su altura -¿se te ofrece algo Vegeta?- preguntó dulcemente

-no necesito nada-

-deberías comerte esa semilla del ermitaño –le recomendó al verla en sus manos, Vegeta intentó incorporarse

-no me pasó n-nada, estoy muy... agh- volvió a recostarse al sentir el dolor, cerró los ojos, Bulma sonrió

-orgulloso hasta la muerte ¿no?- le acarició el cabello, Vegeta abrió los ojos, Bulma le robó un rápido beso en los labios -hoy hiciste algo maravilloso Vegeta, por un segundo creí que te habías ido para siempre pero...- Yamcha interrumpió con una tocesita molesta

-disculpa Bulma, pero tengo un poco de prisa- Bulma lo volteó a ver, y luego se acercó a Vegeta hasta que los separaban unos pocos milímetros

-te amo- le susurró. Ella nunca le había dicho eso a Vegeta, aunque él lo sospechaba. La mujer se fue de la sala, para platicar con Yamcha, él se le acercó a Vegeta y le dijo

-¿sabes? no siempre he sido bueno... y puedo volver a mis orígenes si es necesario- asomó una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió hacia Bulma

Vegeta se concentró en que nada le importara en ese instante, y lo logró. Toda la frustración, odio y coraje desaparecieron junto al sol que en ese instante comenzaba a iluminar el sillón donde él se encontraba. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, tal vez después de dejar de oír la voz y las risas de Bulma.

* * *

Despertó al oír gritar a su hijo, Trunks gritaba algo que no entendía bien, también Bulma gritaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe y trató de levantarse, y no es que se preocupara, si no que esos gritos le ponían el pelo de punta, al sentir de nuevo el dolor, recordó su situación, pero no le importó, lentamente se levantó

-¡mamá¡mamá!- gritaba el pequeño

-¡espera Trunks!- Vegeta dio unos cuantos pesados pasos, y sintió en su mano la semilla del ermitaño, la contempló unos segundos

-¡mamá¡por favor!- imploró. El corazón de Vegeta latió furiosamente, temiendo que algo les pasara, entonces sin pensarlo, se llevó la semilla a la boca y la masticó, en ese momento sus heridas sanaron y el dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo desapareció. No esperó, fue corriendo a donde estaban ellos, cuando los encontró, Bulma y Trunks estaban en el suelo...

...jugando, Trunks y Bulma solo jugaban

-no mamá, por favor, cosquillas ya no- rió a carcajadas

-como no- deslizó la pluma de un ave por los piecesillos del niño, que se retorcía en el piso de la risa-

-¡¿por qué demonios gritaban tanto!- preguntó fúrico

-¡papá!-

-Vegeta que bueno que ya estás bien- se levantó de un brinco y lo abrazó fuertemente, Vegeta no pudo detenerla, pero se apartó bruscamente

-pregunté por que gritaban tanto- volvió a preguntar con furia contenida

-solo estábamos jugando- se extrañó de la reacción -Trunks encontró un experimento de mi papá ¿verdad Trunks?-

-si- afirmó orgulloso

-es una cruza entre un conejo y un murciélago, que ideas tan locas se le ocurren-

-ya ves papá, el monsto no quiere entender que no existe- Bulma sonrió ante la inocencia de su pequeño

-Trunks vete de aquí -dijo fríamente

-¿por qué lo corres? que él se vaya cuando quiera- defendió a su hijo

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!- gritó, el niño los miró a ambos y después decidió obedecer, se llevó consigo al monstruo que antes lo atormentaba

-¿que te pasa?- preguntó molesta -¿por que le gritaste?-

-estaban gritando como locos- no le iba a decir que lo asustaron, JAMÁS lo iba a admitir

-esa no es una buena razón. Ay Vegeta, eres tan... impredecible, un momento nos salvas a todos y al otro gritas como ogro-

-yo no salvé a nadie- se cruzó de brazos

-¡claro que sí¿por qué no lo admites?-

-¡por que no lo hice y punto! Mira mujer, estaba en el espacio por que me iba a ir a otro planeta- Bulma, sintió como si le hubieran aventado agua fría- Así es, fue un accidente que me topara con ese meteorito, no sabía que lo estaban esperando-

-y... y a donde... ¿a donde pensabas ir?-

-eso es lo de menos, no importa, lo importante es que me iba a ir, pero esos insectos se entrometieron- pudo ver la expresión de Bulma, no estaba ni enojada ni triste, era algo más... era desilusión. Ella se alejó de Vegeta tanto como pudo

-ya veo...- dijo seriamente -entonces... creo que hice el ridículo ¿verdad? Pero que tonta- susurró para sí -por un segundo pensé que tu...-

-no-

-no- confirmó, esperó unos minutos antes de hablar, los dos permanecieron parados en la habitación -Vegeta... creo que tenemos un problema- sin decir nada más, Bulma subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Vegeta se sentía incómodo, le había dicho la verdad, pero ella había reaccionado de una forma que él no había previsto. Siguiendo un impulso, siguió a Bulma que estaba en su laboratorio, poniéndose muy lentamente la bata para trabajar, volteó a verlo cuando él entró, parecía que no lo esperaba, suspiró, Vegeta supuso que tal vez quería estar sola, guardaron silencio mucho tiempo, a Vegeta le pareció una hora, Bulma con la asombrosa habilidad que le caracteriza, creaba y destruía cosas. Vegeta no dejaba de observar sus manos, finalmente Bulma no encontró más que hacer, así que comenzó a ordenar una pila de documentos. Vegeta se sentó en una silla, y recordó una escena familiar ocurrida la noche anterior a la... procreación de Trunks.

* * *

En esa ocasión, Vegeta harto de esperar su nueva armadura, se levantó para ver que sucedía. Bulma ya estaba terminando, le sonrió al verlo a su lado-

Bulma: listo... te vas a ver muy guapo -los dos estiraron la mano para agarrar la prenda, sin querer, se tocaron, Vegeta iba a retirarla, pero Bulma lo acarició- tienes la piel suavecita... como se nota que no haces quehacer- rió. Subió su mano por todo el brazo del saiyajin jugando con él, investigando cuánto podría aguantar, luego se apartó, siempre jugando, se quitó la bata y caminó hacia la salida, giró lentamente el picaporte y lo observó, como lo sospechaba, él no había dejado de mirarla, Bulma hizo una expresión, como si algo hubiera dejado inconcluso, así que regresó, como pretexto apagó la lámpara del escritorio y discretamente le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, de esos que ya le había robado en otras ocasiones, luego quiso escapar, pero él no la dejó, la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo hacia si, tal vez con un poco de violencia. La besó, y de qué manera, dejó salir el deseo que tenía por hacerlo y ella reaccionó de igual forma, cuando Bulma se dio cuenta, ya la tenía contra el escritorio, luchando con su pequeña falda. Sin embargo, alguien muy... oportuno, comenzó a gritar desde el piso de abajo "¡Fuego¡la casa se está quemando!" y Bulma encontró la excusa perfecta para salir de esa situación, aunque muy bien sabía que solo era su papá, que nuevamente había intentado cocinar algo

* * *

Vegeta regresó al presente al darse cuenta de que Bulma estaba hablando

-...como siempre. Pero eso no importa ¿verdad?- Vegeta arqueó una ceja

-no- contestó confundido

-pues para mi sí...- no tenía idea de lo que hablaba -tu luchas por ocultar tus sentimientos, pero yo no me avergüenzo- lo miró, esperando una respuesta, pero como no llegó, ella continuó -ven- le tendió la mano -anda, acércate- Vegeta sintió el impulso de ir, pero su orgullo le clavaba los pies al suelo -esta vez no te voy a morder, lo prometo- bromeó. Vegeta caminó lentamente hacia ella, entonces ella retiró su mano -Si quieres irte, al espacio o a donde sea, eres libre-Bulma fue a la ventana y la abrió -no tenemos ningún compromiso que nos ate-

-Trunks -Bulma se sorprendió tanto por aquella respuesta que se quedó sin palabras por un segundo

-b-bueno... eso... eso no quiere decir que estés en una prisión. Mira... yo no puedo ser feliz mientras tú sufras, no me preguntes por qué... ni yo lo entiendo, simplemente lo siento. Quisiera... hacer algo para que ya no estuvieras tan triste-

-yo no estoy triste eso...-

-¡claro que lo estás!- se exasperó y gritó -¡¿por qué no lo admites! Date cuenta de lo que tu corazón dice ¡solo vete al espejo Vegeta! él no miente, mira la cara que tienes. Yo no encuentro la manera de ayudarte, no puedo entrenar por ti, ni volverme más fuerte por ti, ni superarme por mostrar quién sabe qué. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es...- se detuvo para pensar las palabras -es amarte con desesperación como lo hago- terminó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas -solo tú tienes el poder para superar ese conflicto interno que te atormenta- surgió el silencio -Puedes irte... si lo deseas- Bulma salió del laboratorio con paso decidido. Vegeta la miró hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y luego se quedó viendo el suelo, pensando qué debería hacer.

Los papás de Bulma ya habían llevado a Trunks de paseo, y ella estaba sola en su habitación, habían pasado algunas horas desde que habló con Vegeta y seguía sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera había llorado, simplemente no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse sentada e inmóvil en su cama. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Vegeta aterrizó en el balcón, pero no entró al cuarto, Bulma lo vio y salió, aunque guardó una cierta distancia. Vegeta sentía muy seca la boca y también sentía ganas de abofetearse por lo que iba a decir, pero lo hizo con decisión.

-ese maldito Kakarotto... cree que puede superarme- Bulma lo miró y escuchó sin decir nada -y lo peor- casi susurró, Bulma tuvo que poner mucha atención para entender lo que quería decir -Lo peor es que lo logró...- su voz se endureció -me humilló, el muy imbécil me insultó como quería- Vegeta apretó la mano que tenía sobre el barandal y lo destrozó -Un maldito guerrero de clase baja se cree superior a mí- Bulma captó el dolor en su voz. Vegeta no la miraba, tenía la mirada fija en el vacío hacia donde se ocultaba el Sol -¡Y todavía se atreve a salvarme la vida¡MISERABLE INSECTO, ESTÚPIDO¡NADIE LE PIDIÓ QUE SE SACRIFICARA¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA DEJÉ LA LUCHA¡¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO!- gritó de pronto, dejando salir por fin todo su coraje. Bulma sintió miedo al verlo así, sin embargo no se movió. Vegeta respiraba agitadamente, con el cejo fruncido más de lo normal y las venas del cuello sobresaltadas, la cara roja, con el odio reflejado en cada centímetro de piel. Después de quedarse así por un rato, susurró con los dientes apretados –maldito- Terminó sin energía, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Bulma intuyó que era el momento de actuar, se le acercó, pero con cuidado, sin tocarlo

-Vegeta...-

-¿que?-

-tu... solo tu... nadie más en todo el universo... TU eres El Príncipe de los Saiyajin- dijo como si le estuviera revelando alguna verdad

-eso ya lo sé-

-no, no, escúchame: Tu eres "El Príncipe"- Vegeta abrió los ojos, ella empleaba un tono de voz alentador -el Principe Guerrero, un Saiyajin de sangre pura- el la miró de reojo -La sangre saiyajin hierve de emoción ante un enemigo poderoso ¿no es cierto?- Vegeta le contestó en un exhalo

-si-

-y es esa misma sangre de casta Real la que te impulsa a ser más fuerte, a superar obstáculos, a matar y a obedecer solamente a tus instintos, la sangre es la que te ha ayudado a superar a Gokú en otras ocasiones ¿recuerdas? Cuando llegaste aquí, eras más fuerte que él y tu transformación al Súper Saiyajin ¿no recuerdas la emoción, la felicidad que sentiste? Recuérdalo Vegeta, por que sabes que tú, transformado en Super Saiyajin eres más fuerte que Gokú y también sabes, aunque no lo quieras admitir, que puedes volverlo a superar. Por que tú eres un guerrero de clase alta, el mejor en este universo ¡puedes superar a Gokú cuando tú quieras!-

-¡pero Kakarotto está muerto y no va a regresar!-

-¡no digas eso¡nunca lo vuelvas a decir! -gritó de pronto, le dolía tanto la muerte de su amigo y Vegeta lo sabía muy bien -¡Gokú va a regresar! no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero... pero regresará- terminó, con un nudo en la garganta, recordar a Gokú era muy doloroso para ella, tomó aire y siguió hablando con Vegeta -así que cuando él regrese, debes estar preparado- Vegeta se quedó pensando en las palabras de Bulma

-si...- susurró

-entonces ¿que esperas? Tienes que entrenar muy duro para lograrlo ¡y tu conoces la forma de hacerlo!-

-soy... -susurró- soy un guerrero... de clase alta... soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin -Bulma lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero aquella vez era especial. Después de eso, los dos guardaron silencio mucho tiempo, Vegeta seguía viendo hacia el vacío pero esta vez era diferente, estaba pensando -...pero...-

-Vegeta, aquí tienes una familia que te quiere y te apoya, si eso vale algo para ti... entonces tómalo en cuenta-

-necesito irme... un tiempo- Bulma asintió, sabía que aquello tenía que ocurrir, el tono de voz y la mirada que él ahora tenía reflejaban algo de esperanza, tan distinta a la que había tenido durante aquellos meses. Vegeta no esperó más y comenzó a flotar-

-¡espera!- no creía que se fuera a ir tan pronto. Vegeta dejó de flotar y la miró, ella esperando que no la fuera a rechazar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintió su calor cubriéndola, al pasar los minutos, Vegeta posó una mano en la cintura de Bulma, ella susurró algo sobre su cuello, luego, aún abrazados, Bulma buscó su boca y se besaron, fue un beso tierno, que poco a poco subió de intensidad. Él no quería admitirlo, pero lo había deseado tanto, la había necesitado tanto aquellos meses, pero no se creía digno de ella, esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, por que había fracasado en derrotar a su enemigo... pero ahora no pensaba en eso, simplemente la seguía besando. Con un movimiento algo torpe, le acarició la espalda, pasaron así un largo rato. El cielo ya estaba completamente estrellado cuando se separaron, Vegeta observó el horizonte, pensando en dónde debería ir, entonces se volteó hacia la dirección que escogió, pero Bulma lo detuvo

-Vegeta... quédate conmigo... sólo esta noche- las mismas palabras que cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, en el jardín trasero, en una noche parecida a esa. Y aquellas mismas palabras causaron el mismo efecto: El deseo, y las ganas de no separarse nunca de ella. Sin decir otra palabra, entraron juntos a la habitación en penumbras.

Mientras hacían el amor, Vegeta encontró un pequeño consuelo y sintió como nuevamente se comenzaba a llenar el vacío, aunque fuera lentamente y a cuentagotas.

Bulma no dejaba de decirle que lo amaba.

Lástima que él no sintiera lo mismo... o eso creía él.

**Fin**


End file.
